Beaten shattered and broken
by Leo is a Dinosaur
Summary: Kagome is abused by Inuyasha. Inuyasha says he is sorry and regrets hurting her! Kagome stays by his side hoping he will change. Inu/Kag lemons abuse and rape


**Its me Leo with a new story lol i will update "virginity" tomorrow or on monday anyways bai guise dont forget to review! Sayonara!**

"KAGOME WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Was all I heard as I hid from my boyfriend Inuyasha. "KAGOME I PROMISE I WON'T HIT YOU!" Yeah right, how many times have I heard that before? I hid from the man that I love, the man who I have lived with for one month. He beats me when he is mad or sometimes for the fun of it. It amuses him to see me in pain. I love Inuyasha very much he is my everything. "KAGOME I LOVE YOU I NEED YOU! PLEASE STOP HIDING!" Dam I always fell for that, when ever he said that I would come out, but not this time no time is different. "KAGOME I LOVE YOU IT BREAKS MY HEART TO KNOW THAY YOU ARE HIDING FROM ME!" That was it I then came out the closet and approached him

Half of me wanted to run deep into his arms and hug him and the other half wanted to stay away from him. "There you are come here!" Inuyasha yelled at me. I approached him and then he punched me in my face. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HIDING FROM ME!" He punched me again this time in my stomach. He wasn't always abusive It started two weeks ago, two weeks after I moved in. "AWNSER ME STUPID FAT ASS BITCH!" Inuyasha punched me again in my stomach. "you- you- you told me not to hide from you or or or else you would hit me agai- ag- again." I said with a frail voice. tears streaming down my face from the pain. "That's right and what did you do? You hid from me so now I have to teach you a lesson!" Inuyasha punched me again the stomach even harder. I fell down gripping my stomach and started to cry.

Inuyasha isn't always abusive he is usually nice and buys me chocolates and takes me on dates. We have been together for 2 years. I am 16 and so is he. Inuyasha was there for me when my mom, dad, and brother died in a plane crash last month, that's the reason why I am living with him. I love him no matter what. "If this doesn't get you to learn maybe its time to swipe that V-card of yours. Maybe that will get you to learn." I stared at him wide eyed. "Inuyasha please don't I promise I learned." I whispered as I got back up staring down at the ground crying silently. "I knew you learned now at look at me." Inuyasha demanded. I continued to stare at the ground "I said to look at me Kagome! Don't make me have to teach you another lesson." This time I looked up wiping the tears from my eyes putting on a fake smile. "That's my girl come here and hug me." I walked towards him afraid of being hit again. He embraced me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry Kagome I promise I will change. I love you and don't you ever forget it or doubt it. I want to marry you and mate you and grow a family with you. We're gunna have cute little pups and you pupped with them. We're gunna own a big house by the woods with a huge back yard for our pups! I promise Kagome it will all be worth it. Kagome I love you!" Inuyasha told me as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at the thought of him planning our future. "Inuyasha I love you too with all my heart. Forever no matter what." I layed my head on his shoulder with my arms around him on the couch. He carried me to our bed and layed me on the comfortable mattress. He covered me with the satin red silk sheets and laid by me in a spooning position with his him nuzzling my neck. I then fell asleep next to him feeling loved.

* * *

I woke up to Inuyasha screaming, "KAGOME! COME MAKE BREAKFAST! I'M STARVING!" I stirred out of bed and put on my slippers and walked downstairs. "What do you want to eat Inuyasha?" "Ramen noodles." Inuyasha replied to me with a smile. "But you have that everyday Inuyasha eat something else. Its bad for you anyways all that sodium." I said as I was washing dishes. "I want ramen noodles bitch. I am half demon you know that, I can only die if someone physically kill me I am Inu-hanyou" I cared about him and replied. "Inuyasha its still bad for you, have something else for once." I said as I continued to wash dishes." Inuyasha then got behind me and pulled my hair saying "if i want some fucking ramen noodles I will get some understand me?" He said as he pulled my hair harder. I whispered "okay." he then went to the living room.

After I finished making ramen noodles I poured them in a large bowl. I walked to the living room bringing the steaming bowl with me careful not to spill anything. I walked to Inuyasha and tripped, I tripped on his shoes and spilled the noodles all over his chest. "Inu- Inu- Inuyasha I am so sorry!" I whispered super terrified. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT BITCH! I BET YOU DID ON PURPOSE YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Inuyasha picked me up from my hair and punched me in the face. "AHHH! Inuyasha I am sorry, it was on accident." I said as he punched me again in the stomach. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CLUMSY LITTLE WHORE I BET YOU FUCK WITH HOJO RIGHT THATS WHAT YOU GUYS DO WHILE STUDYING! I BET YOU AREN'T EVEN A VIRGIN YOU LITTLE HOE!" He yelled at me while I tried to get away. "GET BACK HERE BITCH YOU ARE GUNNA LEARN THE HARD WAY!"

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think okie bai bai ^.^ **


End file.
